Collapse
by Akida20
Summary: House collapses, and then he finds he likes Cameron but he's still House miserable and grumpy. How will he and everyone esle deal with this budding realtionship?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan-fiction please enjoy.**

**Lyrics are by Houston calls.**

_I'm about to live the life you thought we'd live together. I said you'd leave you said you wouldn't I guess I knew you better_

Cuddy slammed the door storming down the corridor, anger bubbled inside her and she knew just who to direct it at. "House!" she yelled opening the door to his office; it was empty and she cursed under her breath "House?" she shouted again, making sure he wasn't hiding when she heard a low groan from behind his desk.  
Frowning she made her way round, "Oh god," she dropped to her knees, "House, can you hear me?" He opened his eyes slowly,

"M kay," he whispered and she ignored him checking his pulse and frowned, it was low, and she reached for her pager.

"Can I help you down there Doctor Cuddy? "She heard Chase's voice form the doorway, and she stood up a bit, "Get a nurse, quick, House has collapsed." Chase seemed shocked, but it was momentary as he ran out the room.  
Two nurses ran in wheeling a gurney followed by Chase, Foreman and Cameron, they got House onto the gurney,"I'm fine," he said but he was ignored and wheeled out. "How long has he been like this?" Foreman asked and Cuddy shook her head "He was like it when I came in, don't know."  
"Vicodin overdose?" Cameron suggested and everyone looked at her knowing she had voiced the one thing they had all thought. Cuddy sighed, "Okay, Chase, go get blood cultures to test for drugs, Foreman, make sure he stays stable and check for fever, Cameron go see Wilson let him know what's going on." They all left to leave but Cuddy stopped them, hands on her hips, "If it is an overdose nobody finds out, we can not let this get out."

They all rushed from the room, focused on their job, Chase and Foreman followed the direction of the gurney while Cameron split off her heart pounding in her chest, worry over House and anxiety over having to tell Wilson, over everyone she knew he was the only one that seemed to have any impact on House whether morally or ethically. She found him in one of the examinations rooms talking calmly to a patient who was holding a small angry crying baby, "Doctor Wilson can I see you a moment please?" He looked round putting down his stethoscope  
"Is it necessary Doctor Cameron, I'm kinda busy."  
"It's about House," she said and he rolled his eyes and she could see the question in his eyes, _what has he done now_.   
The entered the deserted waiting room and Cameron sighed, "What's he done?" Wilson asked, placing his hands on his hips "He's collapsed," she answered and his expression changed from annoyance to shock and worry, "What? How? Is he in the hospital now? "  
Cameron held up a hand trying to calm him down, "We're not sure how Cuddy found him in his office about five minuets ago we were thinking an accidental overdose or some kind of reaction to the vicodin." Wilson sighed  
"Keep me posted, I'll be up after this examination, any change you'll page me?"  
She nodded, "of course."


	2. I like you

Cameron entered the room and it made her shudder, it just felt wrong seeing him lie there, regardless of her feelings she always thought he was untouchable.

She turned around to see Wilson walk up behind her, "How's he doing?" She asked.  
"Lab test results came back, negative for drug abuse, well not enough for him to collapse." He said, biting his lip and shifting his stance  
"Could it be a delayed reaction?" She asked and he shook his head and Cameron knew he was hiding something, but she was distracted.

"How nice to see you all so concerned." Came a groggy reply and Cameron sighed in relief, _he makes my heart race, I just wish I could get that through to him_ she thought and nodded turning to Wilson, "I'll go run some more tests just to be on the safe side but he's pretty much okay, Cuddy said to send him home to rest, let me know what goes on." Wilson nodded stunned by her coldness as she stormed out the room,

"Well, that was cheery," he said and House raised an eyebrow in agreement now fully awake.  
"And I thought I was the only allowed to be pissy," he quipped and Wilson laughed, "Excuse me I just collapsed and you're laughing at me?" House asked indignantly and Wilson frowned "Oh come off it Greg I know it was the pills, I covered for your sorry ass okay?" And for a split second Wilson thought he saw regret, confusion and even a hint of sadness pass over his friends face but it was soon gone to be replaced by the usual hate-the-world glare, "You don't get it do you, after all this time." Wilson sighed running a hand through his dark hair, "she still likes you, and she's hurt over your car crash of a date. Go home and get some sleep." He began to walk out the door when he swore he heard House mutter, "I know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Allison Cameron sat in the conference room, a mug of coffee in front of her, the bitter smell made her feel better as she poured over medical text books while Foreman and Chase ran tests in the lab; now that House was okay they could focus on their new case, kind of.  
"My, my, my I didn't know all my underlings were so studious," Came a familiar voice and she turned round in shock, "Doctor House, we didn't expect you back so soon." She said in shock as he walk-limped in front of her and straight to the coffee machine pouring it into his favourite red cup. He shifted positions and his cool blue eyes looked at the floor, "I'm sorry," he whispered and taking a sip of his coffee and she frowned shaking her head, causing her dark auburn hair to fall in front of her eyes, confused.  
"I'm sorry," he said again, more loudly and she stood up hands on her hips forcing him to look at her feeling how uneasy he was, and a part of her liking it after all the times he had done it to her. "For what? Taking the overdose of vicodin? No, it wasn't an overdose was it?" She asked looking into his eyes and seeing the feelings they betrayed, "it was a mistake, you drank, it was a delayed reaction, and Jimmy Wilson covered for you."

"I'm rubbing off on you, cute, I knew I was good." He snapped but at her icy stare he gave in, "I drank a lot after our accident of a date."  
"Our date was a mistake?" She asked, amazed at how easily he could hurt her and she sighed, angry with her but angrier with himself. "No, I was the only mistake there, at least my attitude problem was," he cocked his head, ""At least I think it's a problem, people keep telling me it is."  
"Wait," she said, confused "are you saying what I think you're saying?" He limped towards her until she could smell him, her heart pounded, "I like you," he said, nearly angrily, "House,"  
"Greg," he whispered, leaning on his cane, leaning closer to her his height more noticeable. "Greg, I…." but her words were cut off as he kissed her hard at first as though releasing all his pent up anger but then it became softer as though he almost enjoyed it, "Houseeeee…whoa."

They both broke off to see Lisa Cuddy standing in the doorway, files in hand, but that seemed unnecessary now as Cameron reddened, "Doctor Cuddy," House said without breaking his stride," You have such impeccable timing, I must get you a watch with little dials telling when not to see me, they would all say never."  
"like telling me when you're kissing your staff for example? Or when you have clinic duty which was my original reason to see you now that you are all better," Her tone sharpened, "Scare us again and I will fire you." She turned to Cameron who could not recover as quickly as House, "Gather up Chase and Foreman, run tests on this person, consult House when your results are back." She handed Cameron the files in her hand and stormed off as she reached the door she turned around, "Glad to see you are okay."

Cameron turned to House once she had left, "I…errr," she made to walk past him and he held up his cane to stop her.  
"Dinner. My house. Tonight. Eight, if you're late you have to cook," he limped off, leaving her smiling, little did they know as Cuddy had walked out of the conference room she had been smiling to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm really enjoying this fan-fiction so please give me any advice you can. Oh also, does anyone know where I can take this story?**


	3. who is it?

"Okay you two lets get some results," Allison said cheerfully in the dark pathology lab as she swirled around a test tube of urine; both Chase and Foreman looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"You are stirring a patient's urine and you're happy?" Chase asked in his Australian accent and Foreman smirked, "I don't think she's happy because she's stirring urine, what's going on?"

"Tell us," Chase said as he moved over to a beeping machine,  
"Well gentlemen if you really must know I have a date tonight." Chase's eyebrows shot up; "Really?" he quickly busied himself with paper whilst trying to hide his surprise. Foreman chuckled tapping his pen on the table. "With who?"

Cameron shrugged, propping her glasses up on her nose, Foreman and Chase exchanged glances, "Why are you keeping it a secret?" Chase looked up as thought a thought had just occurred to him, "Wait, is it House?" Foreman looked up again smiling. "is it?"

"I never even mentioned him? Why do you think it's him?" she asked  
"Because you have the hots for him?" Chase said in his best _duh_ voice. "His creepy blue eyes turn you on," Foreman said and Cameron let her mind wander back to the kiss.

"Well it's not," she said.

"We just assumed." Chase said looking down at his notes, rubbing his temples, "Patients negative for Hepatitis and Lupus."

"There are thousands of viruses and infections it could be," Foreman sighed, "It's not the ones House said it could be." Cameron was glad their conversation was over and concentration was put back on to the patient but part of hers was focused on that evening.

"We need to find House." Foreman said.

**Small chapter I know but don't worry I'm getting to the date soon **


	4. clean underwear

House sat in his office twiddling his thumbs, eyes closed legs stretched out onto his desk and music blasting out. He knew someone had entered the office, "I'm not here," he said, reaching for the vicodin in his jacket pocket and popping one in his mouth.

"House," Wilson warned but House just closed his eyes tighter,

"If I wish hard enough you'll disappear."

"House!" He opened his eyes to see Wilson looking down at him and the usually calm oncologist looked mad and worried. "Cuddy?" House asked leaning over to turn his ipod off and Wilson sighed sitting down opposite House, "What are you doing?"

"You're here to offer me advice? Which one of your marriages does this advice come from?" House grumbled and Wilson raised an eyebrow as if House was mad.

"She's a member of your team! Not to mention the legal repercussion is Cuddy tells Stacy!! What were you thinking, that's she'd be an easy lay? You've go-"  
"I told her I liked her." House said derailing Wilson's rant, standing up grabbing his cane he limped towards the window, the rain pounded down outside. "And do you?" Wilson asked hesitantly and House sighed in defeat his head drooping. "Yes."

Wilson then broke into the biggest grin House had ever seen on a man, "If you keep that smile up your face will crack." Wilson wasn't listening now; House's answer was echoing around his head, his friend may have a chance of happiness. "So where are you taking her?" Wilson asked.

"I'm not," At Wilson's confused glance House gave in, "Fine, I'll satisfy your need for gossip, I'm cooking for her."  
Wilson chuckled, "You're cooking?"

"So?"  
"You can't cook toast," Wilson pointed out and House looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm ordering take-out?" Wilson nodded.

"Put it on plates and light a candle," Wilson walked towards the door still talking, "Wear a shirt, and brush your teeth."

"Wash behind my ears? Wear clean underwear? Yes mother," House called after him

Loudly and several of the people walking past his office stopped to stare at him. "What?"


	5. Pizza

_I'm not so sure anymore what's next  
Or if there's anything left for us  
What will we find inside of the wreck_

Allison Cameron was nervous as she raised her hand to knock on House's door; she shifted her handbag further onto her shoulder and took a deep breath, a very deep breath.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

House was startled by the door, even though he had kept an eye on the time, he lit the last candle, KNOCK KNOCK, "Keep your shirt on." He yelled limping towards the door and opened it. "Well you don't have to," He quipped as Cameron smiled up at him, but in truth he was breathless; and it made him uneasy. She wore tight dark jeans with a blood red top made up mainly of straps, her long auburn hair was dead straight and mascara made her green eyes sparkle..

"Erm can I come in?" She asked nervously and he snapped out of his daze moving aside to let hr in and he caught a whiff of her perfume, _snap out of it_ he told himself. "Some wine?" He asked searching for anything to say, moving towards the kitchen, "Yes please," she answered hearing bustle around. _God he looks good_ she smiled; his black shirt and jeans intensified the brightness of his icy blue eyes.

Cameron heard him mumble and made her way to the kitchen taking the glass of wine that was offered to her. "Thank you," she smiled and House's heart pounded in his chest _you like her, you like her,_ it sang merrily.

_Shut up,_ he thought angrily.

"This is nice wine," she said licking her lips." Thanks, it's white," he said shrugging and she laughed but he could tell she was still nervous. "Such a wine connoisseur," he rolled his eyes at her and his stomach gave a small growl. "I'm going to order something in for us to eat," he said and Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"You mean I don't have to cook for you?" She asked moving closer, and he looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well…" he began and smiled slightly as she lightly punched him on the arm. "That's my cane arm! I need that!" He cried in mock horror and it caused her to giggle, "Everyone laughs at the cripple, "he growled and she shook her head, "Everyone laughs at you because you're mad." He smiled and she saw the glint in his eyes, _this cant be House_ she thought.

"So…food? Pizza?" He asked like an excited child and she nodded and he picked up the phone by the fridge, "You can sit down if you want, pick out an album?" She nodded and made her way out the room.

Gregory House composed himself for a moment rubbing his hand over his face, feeling the stubble there; he felt almost happy and relaxed, but it couldn't be this easy could it?

He ordered the pizza and limped into his living room his glass of wine in one hand and the cane in another. "I have this album?" He asked frowning and she showed him the case, "The killers yeah, they're pretty good." She said sitting down on his chocolate brown sofa. "You like music?" He asked sitting down next to her and Cameron nodded, "I just bring mine to work," she teased.

"How else can I ignore Cuddy and Wilson," he said leaning back into the chair and taking a sip of wine.

"Wilson only tries to help," she mutters and House smiled almost sadly at her, "I know, he was the only one who would put up with me after, well after Stacy left." Cameron heard the subtle pain in his voice but knew she wasn't going to get it out of him. "I'm sorry Greg, I guess Wilson isn't the only one who cares,"

"It cant be this easy," he whispered moving closer to her lips, watching as the soft light reflected off the pale lip gloss she had applied.

"Why not?" she murmured but there was no answer as his lips found hers and House thought his heart would explode, the softness her hand stroked his cheek as her other played with the hair on the back of his neck.

His arms wrapped around her waist feeling the silky material of her top, her smell was intoxicating and he didn't know himself in that moment, but he couldn't complain.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

**

* * *

**

Half of the date scene! how do you think it's going so far? I'm trying to keep the characters intact but it's sooo tempting to turn this into a fluffly love story.

Lyrics are from Sister Hazel i dont own them nor House.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron chuckled walking up behind him, "All I could think of was you and pizza." His eyebrows rose.

"Was I covered in cheese?" She shook her head taking the hot boxes from him, she looked at the table in the corner, the two candles flickered romantically but she figured it wasn't what he really wanted. "Fancy pigging out on the sofa?"

"A woman after my own heart." He licked his lips and sat back down opening their boxes, "I have a problem Cameron," House said and Cameron's hear sank afraid of what was to come next but he waved his glass," My wine has gone." Cameron rolled her eyes taking the hint and fetched the wine from the kitchen pouring him some. "Yummy," he said taking a gulp.

"Greg, are you okay?" she asked and he nodded, struggling with the over math of chesses that threatened to stick to him. "Of course."

"I meant with the whole collapse thing yesterday?" She took a tiny bite of pizza, cheese stuck to her chin and he thought she looked adorable." I meant what I said; it was a mistake Allison, a stupid mistake." He smiled slightly and she nodded, believing him fully.

They ate the rest in silence, drinking wine and eating pizza, music playing in the background but it was a comfortable silence. "That was nice," Cameron said and House leaned back with a satisfied sigh, "Never pictured you for a junk food girl." She leaned into him with a twinkle in her eyes, "What else can't you see me doing?" She whispered and House smiled naughtily.

He grabbed her then, kissing her, with the alcohol and vicodin running through his veins it made it easier for him.

She laid hands on his chest slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, he didn't stop her but quickly followed her example slipping her top over her head and he opened his eyes breaking a way from the kiss to look at her flawless skin, her hair framing her face.

"Oh wow."  
"Is that your final diagnosis Doctor House?" She asked, the alcohol also making her braver,

"I think I'm going to need to run some more tests."

* * *

**It was the pizza boy at the door :D Okay i know this scene would probably never happen but i think the wine would help alot, seeing as alcohol does make you braver. I'm re-writing alot of the next stuff because i read a review that gave me an idea! Thanks for reading as always!**


	7. The morning after

The sun was warm on her skin and Allison Cameron moaned, slowly waking up as she rolled over; _you're not at home_ her brain said as it kicked into gear and her eyes shot open.

There lying beside her was House, still fast asleep lying on his back with his mouth slightly open and her heart expanded slightly. She knew it would take time; it was House, he was grumpy, miserable and hated the world, it would take awhile before he let her in, if he ever did; but that didn't matter.

She kissed him slightly on his stubbled cheek and he stirred, "Coffee?" He croaked, "Morning to you to," she laughed jumping out of the bed. He waited until she had gone before taking his Vicodin, stretching his leg he winced at the pain that shot through him.

He looked at the clock, the bright neon numbers glared at him, half six. He pulled the blankets over his head; he thought he would wake up regretting his decision but a part of his brain soon kicked that idea, _it's the best thing you've done in a long time so shut up and deal with it asshole. _

"Coffee is served," He stayed under the blankets, "Fine I'll have yours as well," he quickly sat up.

"Gimmie gimmie," she handed it to him wearing just one of his shirts and her underwear, showing off her long tanned legs and he licked his lips, not just for the coffee. She sat down next to him on the bed they both felt uncomfortable for a moment, neither of them expected the night to end like that and they knew it would take time for things to sink in.

"Is this a one time thing?" Cameron asked, breaking the silence.

"What, the coffee?" Avoiding the question.

"You know what I mean!" He focused on his coffee unable to look at her,

"I- I don't want it to be," he mumbled and Cameron broke into a smile before she ruined the happy feeling that had surprisingly worked its way into his stomach.

"Work time."

"But...coffee!" he whined.


	8. Never late

"House is late, House is never late." Chase said and Foreman raised his eyebrows, Chase shuddered, "You look like House when you do that."

"Look like me when you do what?" They spun round to see House standing there in his usual casual attire, but he looked scruffier that normal. Cameron stood there looking at them shyly; her cheeks reddening and they both sensed the tension between both Cameron and House." "You're late," Foreman said.

"Awww daddy's concerned," House snapped but without his usual malice, "Any cases?" He asked and Chase shook his head and House banged his cane against the floor. "Alright it's party time, Chase go do something productive, my clinic hours? Foreman you can go to the ER if you want and Cameron my mail is awaiting."

"And I assume you'll be working hard?" Foreman said and as if by magic Cuddy walked past the conference from and yelled out, "Clinic hours House!" without breaking her stride she disappeared down the corridor leaving them all looking at each other. "Well, at least she can't see if im doing them or not," House smiled happily, "Chase go do them."

"Do your own damn clinic hours," Chase grumbled, barely above a whisper.

"You should probably do them, "Cameron said turning towards House sharing a look that said something meaningful and both Chase and Foreman couldn't believe it when House sighed and shuffled out of the room "I want a cookie for this," he yelled back to them.

"He listened to you," Chase said in awe and Cameron blushed.

"So how was your date with House?" Foreman asked,

"Was I that obvious?" she asked nervously and Chase handed her a cup of coffee,

"Sit, talk." 


	9. Cookie?

"I'm really worried, what could it be?" The patient asked and House sighed,

"You have a cold, go home." He grabbed his game boy from his jacket pocket and flicked it on, the patient got up and stormed out them room. Wilson stuck his head around the door, "Another satisfied customer?" House grunted and Wilson walked in, handing him something wrapped in tissue," I was told to give you this." House unwrapped it and looked at the cookie, he smiled inside, putting it on the counter next to him he continued to play his game while Wilson bounced in excitement,

"Soooo…" he began and House looked up,

"I had chicken pizza."

"You ordered pizza?" Wilson's face was crestfallen and House couldn't help but laugh, "You're not going to see her again are you?"  
House grunted, more focus put into his game, "Have no choice, you kind of have to if you're going out with them."

He never looked up from his game but could imagine Wilson's face,

"You look like a fish," House said.

"You're going out? As in boyfriend, girlfriend?"  
"Yup…ooo level five," Wilson snatched the game boy from him and turned it off, "I never saved that!" House picked up his cane, "I'm gonna shove this somewhere in a second."

"You have a girlfriend!" Wilson crowed gleefully.

"You have a wife!" House shouted, still pointing the cane at Wilson when Wilson's expression hardened "When you going to see her next?"

House shrugged, he had felt uncomfortable in the conference room earlier, unsure of how to act and this bothered him, "House, don't screw this up."

House fixed his steely eyes on Wilson, "I won't," and he meant it, because if he did there was no going back.

There was a knock on the door and House held his breathe, "Don't be a patient, don't be a patient." Wilson rolled his eyes and opened the door to see a very angry Cuddy starring back at him, "House." She ordered and Wilson just pointed at him.

"Sell out," House said as Wilson quickly ran outside leaving them alone and House grinned, "Glad you and the twins could join me, does this mean I'm off clinic duty?" he nodded his head towards her brightly coloured open necked top and she sighed, her blue eyes losing some of their anger.

"Be in your office in half an hour, there are some things we need to go over." House had an idea of what this was about and held up his cookie in a sign of peace but she shook her head and walked out.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this scene! Anyway i have an idea of where this is going, kind of but any help would be welcome, maybe when i reveal some of the other things, about four chapters are pre written but i want to keep you in suspense :D**


	10. How dare you!

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Cuddy asked sitting opposite House who just shrugged staring at the papers on his desk, wishing he could be anywhere but here, he always knew people would have a hard time accepting this, especially him self but now it seemed it was harder for other people. 

"Are there rules against this? If so Wilson's in trouble." House said knowing his friend had been checking out the latest receptionist. Cuddy rolled her eyes and tapped a well manicured finger onto his desk,

"No there isn't," A sign of defeat in her voice.  
"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"Because while there aren't any rules saying colleagues can not date, there is less chance of someone getting hurt if they don't." House pulled a face and his attention went momentarily on the yo-yo at his side. "You're afraid of Cameron getting hurt?" Cuddy shook her head, her dark brown hair falling around her shoulders, "I'm afraid of the patients getting hurt."  
"Were adults we can handl-"

"You're House, I've seen what relationships do to you and the people around you, and I watched what you did to Stacy." House slammed his cane down on the desk and Cuddy jumped, "HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled and people stopped to look into the office, but he didn't care and he struggled to compose himself.

Cuddy held up her hands in peace she knew she had touched a nerve and felt bad almost instantly as she had twisted the story of him and Stacy, but this was her hospital and she couldn't let House ruin it, "My first concern is this hospital do you understand? If you or Doctor Cameron put that in jeopardy you will be fired, I will say these exact words to her: Your patients come first." With that Lisa Cuddy stood up and walked out leaving House staring after her and to ponder what to do next.

He focused on the yo-yo _up down up down up down up down._

_You like her don't you? _His brain asked and for once he didn't even have to think about his answer.

_Of course I do._

_Then make it work. _Duh.

_I tried doing that with Stacy and look what happened there._ He thought sadly, remembering briefly the day she had walked out on him, and he had not been able to follow.

_It's not like that, and you know it. Cameron wants you for who you are and you will sink without her._

_But.._

_Shut up asshole. _

He turned on his ipod and moved over to the cream couch in his office, slowly lying down and leaning his cane against the arm. He closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, popping a vicodin into his mouth and letting the music calm him.

**Lyrics by Blue October- **

**I wanted to focus on other people's reactions to their getting together, becasue you know Cam and House wouldnt be the only uncomfortable ones! Anywho enjoy :D**


	11. Good idea?

Cameron entered the office closing her eyes at how loud the music was, she saw House lying on the sofa, asleep and she smiled.

She turned off his ipod and breathed a sigh of relief; she liked music but her ears could only take so much. She went over to his desk and sighed, there was no way she was going to find the file she needed in this mess.

Giving up her search she managed to sit down on the edge of the sofa and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Greg, wake up." His eyes opened slowly and he sat up stretching, moving so he was facing the office door.

"I should really take this couch home with me." He looked over at Cameron but instead of smiling she frowned and House's heart beat a little faster.

"What's wrong? It's Cuddy isn't it?" She nodded and he sighed rubbing his face, _I need a shave_ he thought suddenly, amazed at how trivial the importance of that thought was.

"I think she needs to get laid." Cameron shifted her weight so she sat next to him also facing the office door, focusing on her hands.

"Do you think this is a good idea? What were doing? Everyone is against it so far."

"Well are you against it?" He asked, after all this he never would have imagined those words coming from her mouth. She shook her head and looked at him with her emerald green eyes, "Course not, I knew things were going to be awkward between us but I didn't think everyone else would be totally against it."

House raised an eyebrow, leaning forward on his cane, "Do you really think I care about what people have to say? If that was the case I'd either be dead or a lot of other people would be to."

This time she did laugh and she leaned forward using a hand to turn his head and her lips found his, the kiss was hesitant at first, both unsure of themselves but soon they soon fell into it, breathing in each other, oblivious to the world.

"Good god my eyes are now bleeding." They broke apart to see Foreman and Chase looking aghast.

"That was disturbing," Foreman said, shuddering visibly,

"You're just jealous," House quipped, "Now what brings you to my office on this occasion, and it better be a damned good reason for interrupting me."

Cameron hid a smirk behind her hand as Chase handed him a file and he flicked through idly scanning the pages lightly, breaking into a grin, "My underlings know me so well," He turned to Cameron and she saw the excitement in his eyes that only came with solving a case. "Coffee?" He enquired.

* * *

**I cant see them being all fluffly with each other just yet, but their akwardness is just so much fun to write!**


	12. you still love him

Cuddy sighed her mind slowly losing the will to live, she had listened to James Wilson and Stacy Warner argue for over half and hour, and she had to admit, she admired Wilson for defended House despite all the crap he had put Wilson through.

"The legal repercussions could be enormous!" Stacy cried pacing around the office and Cuddy snapped back into the conversation as Stacy rubbed down imaginary creases in her powder blue suit.

Wilson sat calmly in the chair opposite her desk leaning backwards slightly, the chair resting on its two back legs. "There are no rules to say that they can not date, whatever personal feelings you have on the matter, well don't matter." Stacy spun round to glare at Wilson and Cuddy was surprised by the lawyer's reaction. "It's House that should be a rule enough."

Cuddy held up her hand getting annoyed, it had been long day of board meeting and filling out forms and her patience was beginning to wear out ,"I've already had this conversation with House already, and with Doctor Cameron, they are both aware of the consequences Stacy."

Stacy wasn't listening though, "How could he do this? She's years younger than him, a member of his staff! He's out of his mind!"

"Just because you didn't want him doesn't mean he doesn't have the right to be happy with someone." Wilson said looking at her intently with warm brown eyes. This seemed to be the final straw for Stacy, "Didn't want him?!" She cried her voice echoing around Cuddy's large and elaborately decorated office and Wilson seemed to deflate, "Of course I wanted him I loved that jackass, but this isn't about that now."

"Of course it is Stacy," Cuddy said slowly, she was slowly beginning to understand this woman's motives, and that not all her concern was focused on the legal side, "Look I know how hard it was for both of you when things went bad, but it took House longer than you to get over things, or so I thought, you still love him." Wilson looked dumbfounded and very uncomfortable as he shifted in his white lab coat.

"I….I..God dammit how can this be happening?" Stacy asked, mainly to herself as she sunk into the chair next to Wilson burying her face in her hands, her dark hair covering her features. Wilson and Cuddy stared at each other for a moment, shrugging.

"Stacy, things aren't going well for you and Mark are they?" Wilson asked hesitantly, not sure of how shed react after her last outburst. "Not since he was ill no, we don't really speak anymore."

Cuddy reached into her desk draw and pulled out some forms, selecting the appropriate one, "I think you should take a few weeks off, time to reconnect with Mark," Stacy looked at her as if she was mad but Cuddy held her ground, "House is one of the best doctors we have, his team is the best as well, your legal mind knows this but it's clouded, I want you to get some rest and work things out." Stacy nodded and without saying a word took the forms from Cuddy and left the office.

Wilson turned to face her, "this has been a very weird day." Cuddy nodded in agreement, "I just hope they all know what they are doing."


	13. i still love you

House was exhausted, and his leg ached, the vicodin hadn't kicked in just yet. He pushed the button for the elevator urging it to be quicker, he needed a shower and a shave, Cameron was planning to come round later and despite his usual attitude he was looking forward to it.

"Greg," he saw Stacy walking quickly towards him and he pressed the button harder, _come on_ he almost begged but she caught up to him. "I really wish I could outrun you," he growled and she was taken back by his anger,

"I need to talk to you," she said, almost pleadingly and he thought he saw tears in her hazel eyes.

"If this is about me and Allison then forget it, it's non of your business." Stacy decided to ignore his tone, "I'm going away for a few weeks, to make my marriage work."

"Well done?" House said confused as to why she was telling him this.

"The reason I was so angry about finding out about you and Doctor Cameron were the legal consequences of your decision, that somehow this thing with you two would screw this hospital over,"

"Is this getting to a point?" He sighed and he enjoyed the way she tensed up,

"I was angry because I still love you." She said simply staring him in the eyes but House just stared at her for a moment, the elevator pinged open and a few nurses hustled in but he ignored it,

"I'm sorry, you what?" He wasn't angry, but he was getting close, he couldn't believe what she was saying, the nerve she had.

"Are you insane?" She hung her head slowly, but remained eye contact; if it was anyone else House would have respected them, but now he resisted the urge to laugh at her knowing how cruel a blow that would be.

"I can't help how I feel Greg; I told you awhile ago that were always the one, but now I just thought I should tell you that I do love you."

"You are mental aren't you? You don't get it? I don't love you anymore, how could I after what happened between us." Tears formed in her eyes but she wouldn't let him see her cry, "You don't mean that, I saved your life."

He thought for a moment, people usually don't have to think if they are in love, it's an automatic response, but Gregory House did, he was always thinking, always trying to get more information.

"Leave me alone Stacy," he said finally after a moments silence and once again pushed the button down for the elevator, aware of nurses and doctors that had now begun to stare at him.

She grabbed his arm, an almost pleading look in her eyes, "I know you still love me Greg, even if you don't." She let go and walked off, her heels clicking on the floor.

He made his way into the elevator and pressed the button, turning around he saw Cameron standing there looking at him, an unreadable emotion on her face and as the doors closed he knew she had overheard the conversation.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUN!! Cliff hanger! I already have the next chapter written so you'll have to wait for it :D It may be coming to a close soon (the story) as i have a pretty good idea of what i want my ending to be. Anyway thanks for all the reviews so far...they are really helpful.**


	14. Everybody lies

House sat on his sofa, a bottle of beer in one hand and the remote in the other, dull voices from General Hospital penetrated his thoughts, _"We don't have much time to get__out of here."_

_  
__**"**__You know what, Faith? You've been stabbed twice. You're in no condition to go_ _anywhere but to the hospital__"_

House wasn't really listening to it, he was more concerned with his conversation with Stacy earlier, and did he really still love her? The sharp pain that shot through her leg seemed to answer that for him, he opened his vicodin and sighed grateful for when heard the door knock.

He opened it, trying not to trip over the enormous amounts of medical text book, CDs and DVDs that littered his apartment. Cameron looking at him, wearing a knee length pencil skirt with a smart blouse, her hair was pulled back and her glasses were on, she was pulling off the nerdy chick look and he was momentarily taken aback, why was he always like this when he saw her?

They never spoke as she entered the room, the tension too much for them both. He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, he went to hand it to her, but turned around and decided to pour it into a glass.

Walking out he saw that she was looking around at the bomb site that was his apartment; he just never had the time or the energy to clean up.

"Thanks," she whispered, as he handed her the glass and she sat down leaning forward cradling the glass in her hands, and he noticed how tired she looked but they hadn't had any cases so what was wearing her down?

"You're tired." He said.

"How did you ever guess?" She snapped, and House was surprised at her tone but it soon softened, "I'm sorry, it's been a very odd day." He grunted sitting down next to her taking a swig from his bottle of beer. "Do you really like this program?" She asked indicating General Hospital and he nodded, "How can you not?" He asked as if she was man but they both knew they were avoiding the real conversation, but for once House didn't want to discuss the truth.

"You saw me didn't you? At the elevator." He said suddenly and Cameron choked on her beer, surprised at how forthcoming he was "Yes."

"Did you hear what she said?" He asked.  
"Yes."  
"And?"

She looked at him a confused expression on her face, "And what? She said she was in love with you, which isn't that big of a shock to be honest. What did you say?"

"I said I didn't love her any more." He took a swig of beer.

"Is that true?"

"Why would I lie?" He asked and she smiled, but it was cold.

"Everybody lies," She said repeating what he said so often to them all and suddenly he leaned in and kissed her roughly, knowing she had spilt a bit of her beer on his couch but not really caring.

They pulled apart and Cameron was breathing hard. "I never lie." He said again and her smile this time was kind and genuine as she took another sip of her beer, leaning back on the couch and grabbing the remote quickly before he had a chance to grab it. The conversation was now forgotten between them, she believed him; after all if he had any feelings left for Stacy he had missed the perfect opportunity, and this was all the proof she needed.

"General Hospital." House whined trying to get the remote from her but Cameron shook her head holding her arm out straight so he couldn't reach it, flicking through the channels, choosing a channel after while that made even House smile, "Monster truck races." She said putting the remote back on the sofa, the sounds of roaring engines filled the apartment.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, watching the carnage and mayhem on TV, he put an arm around her after while, and she was shocked by this sudden show of affection. "This has been an odd day, even for me." He said and she giggled,

"I know what you mean, I got so many stares, and I can't tell if the nurses are jealous or are giving me pity."

"Pity?" House asked, and Cameron nodded resting a hand on his leg and it tingled under the pressure of her hand.

"You've got a very distinct reputation Doctor House."

"I thought it was about how fluffy and sweet I am." Cameron laughed out loud, and the sounds caused House's heart to flutter, _dammit I'm getting soft. _He finished his beer and raised an eyebrow at her. "That's just plain mean, you just ask Cuddy and she'll tell you how lovely I am."  
Cameron just shook her head.

* * *

**Yay, they made it through the first hurdle, but can they keep it going? I'm planning on bringing in a new character soon, maybe to spice things up abit. **

**Oh, general hospital quotes are real, i found them online, i do not own them nor General Hospital. Thank you :D**


	15. conserve water

Cameron and House woke up at exactly the same time, a slight breeze coming from the open window. "Coffee?" They asked in unison and House tried his best puppy dog expression and Cameron sighed, "Aww come on I'm a cripple!"

"It didn't stop you last night," She said getting out the bed, "And that look is kind of creepy by the way."

"It seems to work on Wilson." Cameron grabbed the shirt he had been wearing last night and slipped it on as she pointed at him, "How often does Wilson make you coffee in the morning?" House pretended to think seriously about the question and got a pillow thrown at his head for the trouble.

House laughed and sat up, scratching his head and looking around the room and the clothes that littered the floor fondly remembering the previous night. "You have the weekend off don't you?" He called as he heard the faint sound of the coffee maker being turned on. "Yeah, I switched my clinic hours with Chase yesterday."

"Hey! When I tell him to do mine he just moans and I'm his boss he's supposed to love me more." He grumbled reaching for his vicodin. Cameron entered the room holding two steaming cups of coffee, "It hasn't come cheap you know, I owe him four hours of his clinic duty and have to bring him in a bottle of scotch." He took one of the cups from her,

"I like scotch."

"You're not doing my clinic hours, you barley do your own." House shrugged, holding the coffee carefully as Cameron sat down. "I can get away with it because I'm cute," he stuck out his tongue and Cameron laughed,

"Stick that tongue out at me again Gregory House and you'll lose it," House made a face that made Cameron's heart skip a beat. "Why'd you ask me if I have the weekend off anyway?"

"Thought we could go for a drive." He yawned and she nodded happily taking a sip of her coffee.

"Don't see why not it would be nice. My car or yours?"

"Mine?" He asked throwing off the bed covers and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower I think."

"I'll help you conserve water." House looked confused for a moment.

"Oh, right." He said, understanding and a mischievous smile spread over her face.

* * *

**New character coming up in the next chapter :D**

**I think i have an idea of where i can carry this story, which should be fun, maybe shake up Cameron and House's relationship, because i can. insert evil laugh**


	16. I got drinks

Six months later and everyone- Foreman, Chase, House, Cameron, Cuddy and Wilson- sat around the cramped table at their local bar. They had drinks in front of them, which were emptying rapidly as the quiet music and relaxed atmosphere made the conversation flow easily.

Wilson leaned forward sighing an expression of amusement, with a faint tint of sadness on his face. Chase and Foreman wore the same expression, and only Cuddy seemed to be beaming placing her hands palm upwards on the table.

Cameron and House picked up on this and looked around, "Why does it look like Cuddy just spanked you all?" House grinned, "You naughty girl." Cameron hit his knee slightly, letting her fingers trail there for a moment under the table.

Chase, Foreman and Wilson pulled their wallets out of their jeans and began counting notes finally handing them to Cuddy, "She charges to?" House asked, but he was eyeing the exchange with interest. "Hold on!" Cameron gasped and they all smiled at her sheepishly, avoiding eye contact, hiding behind their glasses. "This exchange is awfully close to mine and House's sixth month anniversary." House went wide eyed

"You bet on us." Wilson just shrugged when House and Cameron burst out laughing.

"At least we know who the drinks are on." Cameron said looking at Doctor Cuddy, who seemed to be suddenly interested in her bracelets. Wilson poked her once and she threw her arms in the air,

"Fine! Come help me carry them Wilson." She marched off to the bar with Wilson in tow and Foreman nudged Chase in the ribs, "While there ordering I'll destroy you at snooker?" Chase broke into a grin, swinging his brown suede jacket off and resting it on the back of his chair, leaving House and Cameron alone.

She reached for his hand and their fingers entwined, "Wish they'd told us about the bet," she said.

"Why? Are you mad at them for it?" He asked.

"No! I would have put some money on!" She laughed, her free hand playing with her hair which hung freely by her face and House broke into a grin. "See that's why I love you." She looked at him wide eyed,

"What?" He had never said that he loved her, and it had honestly never bothered her, she was sure of his feelings for her, and of their relationship.

House smiled, knowing that his comment would cause this reaction, "I love you." He said simply, as though it was the easiest thing in the world for him to say, and now it almost was, yes he was still sarcastic, still impatient with patients and angry with their stupidity but little by little he realized he had been falling in love. "I love you to!" Cameron cried gleefully throwing her arms around his neck and they hugged tightly.

"If you two can let go of each other for a moment I brought drinks." They broke apart to see Cuddy and Wilson holding two trays of drinks and Cameron stood up to put some on the table. "I can't believe you never told me you were that good." They heard Foreman mumble as him and Chase made their way back to the table.

Chase merely shrugged, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I assume you mean at snooker?" House asked innocently and Chase laughed while Foreman raised an eyebrow, "I have much better taste." He said indicating the tall dark woman that had just entered the bar; she was dressed casually- like they all were- in dark jeans and navy blue top, her long black hair managed to shine even under the dim pub lights, and most of them men had turned round to look at her.


	17. Doctor Adams

"Wow," Chase said as Foreman waved over to her,

"Guys, this is Jasmine Adams," Foreman said wrapping an arm around the woman's waist and she smiled "Hello, Eric has told me so much about you."

"And, he has told us nothing about you." House said taking the beer nearest to him.

"You must be Doctor House," she said sitting down between Foreman and Chase, "Eric has mentioned you in particular." It was only then that House noticed her slightly English accent.

"Uh oh," Wilson said and House glared at him. Wilson just smiled and everyone hid their laughter. "What Wilson means is that House has a very…..ermmm….well known reputation." Chase said without looking at House.

"So I've heard, I've also heard you're one of the best diagnostics in the country, as well as your team."

"What is it that you do Miss Adams?" Everyone looked at her curiously,

"I'm an oncologist, I've been working in Florida for the past five years and decided to move away just recently." The conversation started up again, most of the focus on Eric's new companion and House and Cameron chatted and drank, but their minds focused on what had just passed between their lips.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

* * *

**Short chapter i know but i just had to break this down into two parts. Anyway this heats up, i actually have a story line planned out with this character so keep an eye out! Reviews and suggestions always welcome!! Thankies!**


	18. new colleague

A few days after their night out, and once the excited gossip of Foreman's new girlfriend had finally worn down House was looking forward for things to get to normal, and that Foreman would be able to focus on his job.

House noticed the silence before he even entered the office, it wasn't like his lackeys to be this quiet, unless they were doing their crosswords or House was there. He walked into the conference room, to find it empty, standing in the doorway Wilson came up behind him, "It is eight am isn't it?" House asked, double checking his watch.

"Your watch is working fine House; Cuddy needs to see you in her office, about, something." Wilson played with his stripy tie not looking at House.

"You know what this is about don't you? From your expression I'm not going to like it."

He sighed, walking down the pristine halls of Princeton-Plainsboro, ignoring several residents as they tried to get his attention, clipboards grasped tightly to their chests. "You know, this is a teaching hospital right?" Wilson asked walking next to House.

"And you know I'm not the teaching sort," he grunted as he ambled on reaching Cuddy's office.

He didn't bother knocking on the door instead just wandered in to find the whole of his team sitting in large chairs, looking rather uneasy. "So this is where you all got to, I never even had my coffee." He glared at Cuddy, who smiled pleasantly back, and only then did House notice the woman that stood next to her, Eric's girlfriend.

"Doctor House, allow me to introduce your newest team member Doctor Adams."

Adams smiled warmly as though this would somehow make it easier for House, but he ignored her completely, "What? What do I need an oncologist for when I have a free run of Wilson?"

"Eww, that sounds kind of nasty." Wilson joked trying to elevate the mood but House continued to glare at Cuddy. "You need an oncologist because whenever I wander past your office Wilson is in there, and I know it's not just for your sparkling personality, and as a board member and our senior oncologist I need Wilson for Doctor type things. Hence Adams."

"Why wasn't I consulted?" He asked, noticing how Chase and Cameron continued to look at him, wandering what he was going to do, while Foreman seemed particularly interested in one of the large plants in the corner of the office.

"You? It took you three months each to hire the rest of your team; I'm not arguing House she stays." She handed Cameron a file as she sat the nearest to her desk, "Now go do your job."

The others didn't need any convincing as they ran out the office and as she passed Cameron gave him a sympathetic glance, shrugging as if to say,_ what can we do?_

"She asked you for the job didn't she?" He asked bluntly once they had left the office. Cuddy looked up from opening her mail.

"Excuse me?" House shifted his weight, to make his bad leg more comfortable while Wilson watched from by the door, arms folded over his chest.

"Adams, you didn't offer her a job; she asked you for one didn't she?" Cuddy's expression remained blank, something she had learnt from being the Dean of medicine, never let them know they're right, especially House.

"I'm right." He said walking out the door not waiting for her to reply. Cuddy looked at Wilson whose boyish good looks were twisted into an expression of confusion. "Don't you hate it when he's right?" Cuddy sighed, putting the mail opener down, resting her elbows on the desk. "Wait until he finds out it's her son." Wilson said, walking out the office and leaving Cuddy alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**I forgot to mention that the lyrics in the last chapter were by Howdie Day.**

** I'm trying to get my writing to mature, but think i'm failing somewhat. Ahwell enough of my self pity...let me know if you're still enjoying the story if not i may end it quicker! **


	19. Watch him die?

The conference room, while being used was just as quiet as it had been this morning. As he entered Cameron handed him a cup of coffee, pecking him lightly on the cheek and quickly sitting down. House ignored Adams, who was rummaging through the cupboards in the small kitchen area looking for something.

She turned to Eric, "Is there any tea?" While her question was almost a whisper House still heard, "Tea?"

"Yes, tea, you know little bags you add water to." Her sarcasm matched Houses, but everyone knew that House's could cut a little deeper, but he surprised them by ignoring her, instead turning to the startled Aussie, "So what case did the lovely Doctor Cuddy and her twins bestow upon us today?"

"Patient brought in with abdominal pains, extreme weight loss, diarrhea and vomiting and must you refer to Doctor Cuddy's breasts, it's creepy."

"Did you get patient history?" House asked ignoring the question and putting his coffee down on the table, everyone looked away. "Oh come on, you can tell your uncle Greg."

"Ten year old male, Jake Adams." Cameron said handing House the file, who took it but whose blue eyes were now focused on the oncologist in the corner of the room. "Adams? My, what a coincidence." Adams kept her head held high, defiance shinning in her eyes,

"My son deserves the best treatment." She said blankly and House let out a harsh laugh, "Every parent says that, and I can't believe that is purely the reason why our amiable Dean of medicine hired you" He turned to Foreman, "Did you know?"

Foreman shuffled his feet, Cameron and Chase looked at him in shock, and they both could not believe that Foreman had lied to them, they felt both used and manipulated. While they were used to this from House but it felt wrong from someone who was usually part of the united front against House.

"I have a right mind to throw you off this case, and for once I think I would actually be doing the right thing. I think Cuddy would throw a party." He turned to Adams, and Cameron and Chase were for once looking forward to what he was going to say. "As for you, you can be on the case. You both are actually." With that he shuffled out the room.

"Well, that was certainly better than I expected," Foreman said relaxing into his chair, but Adams looked devastated and Cameron knew that this woman understood House, perhaps even better than she did.

"That's his punishment," Cameron whispered and Chase stopped scowling at Foreman long enough to look at her, "He's letting them work on the case? How is that punishment, it's what they wanted."

One look at Adams told Cameron that she was right, "How would you feel if you had to diagnose and possibly treat your own child, what if you made the wrong diagnosis? What if you treated him, and he" she took a deep breathe, careful not to look at the woman who was now using the counter to support herself, "he died?"

Adams walked out the room, head still held high but they could see the tears in her eyes. "How could House be that cruel?" Foreman asked, anxious to go after her. Once again Chase and Cameron united and turned to face him.

"What?" He asked.

"How can you act like you don't know? You knew what was going on with her." Chase said.

"What was I supposed to say? This is my girlfriend, her son's dying can you help?"  
"Yes," they said in unison. Foreman just shook his head.

"You know he wouldn't have done it, at least this way I'm not being blackmailed, and I'm sorry I should have told you, but I really like this woman and she wanted me to keep it a secret." He looked at them, and they both grumbled their agreement, "Maybe you could go and see her and her son?" Foreman asked and Chase looked up, "Me?"

Foreman rolled his eyes "Please, you're as subtle as a crocodile killing something else...Australian, a wombat perhaps? I meant Cameron."

"Me? Why?" Foreman just rolled his eyes.

"Because you're better at this than us lot, we're guys, it just doesn't work." Chase nodded his agreement and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A long chapter i know, i think i've rekindled my joy for this story :D **

**Don't worry i have a nice House and Cameron chapter coming up soon, after the next one, they both just have to be checked over and edited. **

**Oooooooo what's wong with her son? I can't wait to find out what... ;D oh also i couldn't help but add the tea part, i've noticed that House just drinks coffee but english are known for their tea love (and as Hugh Laurie is english i thought it would be amusing to me.) plus i'm english and i LOVE tea yummy**


	20. long diagnosis

Allison Cameron was some what used to being put into these positions, after all their patients trusted her, she knew she was easy to talk to and usually Cameron didn't mind when Greg or the others used this to their advantage, whatever it took to heal the patient.

This was different somehow, and it made her insides go cold and she shivered, she hovered over the doorway for a moment unsure of what she was going to say.

She stood there watching as Adams spoke softly to the small form in the bed from her chair, Cameron walked over the threshold into the room, and Adams turned round.

"Doctor Cameron." Adams said, so Cameron could see the child in the bed.

He was small, obviously from his illness after losing so much weight, with the same dark skin and hair as his mother but as he turned his head to look at Cameron she gasped at the intensity of his green eyes. "Are you one of my doctors?" He asked curiously and Cameron nodded smiling.

"Were going to try and get you better." The kid smiled at this, turning to his mom,

"Can I watch TV for a bit?" Adams nodded handing him the remote. She motioned for Cameron to take their conversation outside, "What do you want Doctor Cameron?" The woman's tone was cold but Cameron couldn't blame her.

"I want to apologize for what happened back there, I know Greg can be a bit to deal with but you have to understand his point of view." Adams shook her head, laughing quietly,

"Why should I listen to you? You're going out with him aren't you; you're supposed to stick up for him." Cameron stiffened, the noise of Spongebob Squarepants drifting out of the child's room reminding her to keep her head.

"You manipulated Foreman to keep the truth from us, people you wanted to help your son, and you never told us even when we received the files. So while I do not agree with Doctor House's methods, tactics or the way he has handled this I agree with his reason." Adams seemed to look at Cameron in a new light. "My methods may not have been the best but I will remain on this case Doctor Cameron, I can not leave my son and I will prove Doctor House wrong."

"Moooooom, my tummy hurts again," The small boy called from his room and instantly their conversation was dropped, "My son needs me." She turned away from Cameron, her long hair flowing behind her and Cameron sighed, "It's going to be a _long_ diagnosis," she muttered to herself, walking off to look for House.


	21. “Hou oh dear god!”

House was once again hiding in one of the clinic exam rooms, despite his hatred of clinic duty; they made for handy hiding spots. 

There was a knock at the door and House carried on playing his game boy "I'm not here," he called out but the door opened anyway and a very angry Cameron walked in, her usually sweet disposition was gone. "I should really stop calling that out." He mused to himself and she grabbed the game from him turning it off.

"Why do people turn it off when I haven't saved my game?" He continued to lie on the exam table, picking up his cane and spinning it around in his hand. "You're mad at me about Adams?"

"How could you do that? Her son is ill and you're seeing if she can deal with the pressure of maybe killing him." Her voice was calm but House could hear anger dripping off every syllable, and he didn't like the change in her.

"You caught onto my plan, nice." He couldn't help but be sarcastic, it was who he was, but his brain was sending him little warning signals; _shut up shut up _but he couldn't. "She manipulated us so she could get us to treat her son; I know it annoys you as well."

He stood up, closing the distance between them, his hands resting lightly on her waist. "What if she screws up, he's just a child he doesn't deserve to die." She whispered feeling her legs go weak at the way he looked down at her.

"Oh please you should know by now that I'm cruel, not an idiot, I'm going to keep an eye out on her," he cocked his head, "well Foreman and Chase's eyes at least, mine are busy at the moment." He gave a small smile and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair "I'm still angry at you Greg."

"Hey, I only allow use of my first name in special cases, and seeing as Wilson hasn't hired me a hooker lately I don't see the special reason." She stood up on her toes and kissed him slowly, her hands leaving his neck and reaching under his jacket and t-shirt to play with the smooth skin on the small of his back.

He gasped kissing her back just as slowly, and they broke apart momentarily, "Okay, _now_ you may call me Greg."

He looked down at her and smiled, a real smile and his heart expanded slightly as she reached up to kiss him again, this time her hands were moving further up his back.

He slipped off her lab coat moving her to the table and she leaned against it, he leaned up against her, using one hand to lightly stroke her face, she murmured softly between kisses and his heart began to race, she snuck out from under him and spun round pushing him onto the table, "And I thought you were so sweet and innocent," he said teasingly as she undid his shirt buttons one by one, very slowly kissing each new piece of exposed flesh on his chest.

He shuddered under her lips, moving his hands very slowly up her blouse, feeling something lacy and this time it was her turn to gasp.

They lost them selves in the moment, their breathing heavy, eyes closed, kissing passionately, "Hou- oh dear god!" They both sat up to see a very disturbed Wilson wide eyed and pale, Cameron hastily fixed what remained of her blouse but House just poked his head round from behind Cameron's shoulder, "Dude, do you mind?"

Wilson seemed to snap out of his shock, "Well I didn't see a tie on the door."

"Tell me what you came here for quickly," House said almost whining

"Cuddy wants you to get working on this case now; Adams has Foreman and Chase helping her with a differential diagnosis." Wilson almost laughed at the look on House's face, as he was torn between carrying on with Cameron or going to terrorize the new Doctor that was now trying to do his job.

Almost, if it wasn't for the fact he was seeing House bare chested lying under a very beautiful woman, who was this instant wearing skin tight trousers and disheveled blouse that barely covered her up.

"Give me about five…..ahhhhh" Cameron pinched him slightly between the ribs, "okay okay, see what happens when you're in love? Give me ten minuets."

"That is not what I meant House." Cameron said laughing but considered for a second, "Actually could you give us ten minutes Wilson?" Wilson just shook his head, a hand on the door handle, "Wait a second House, did you say-, you can wait till I'm out the room before you carry on you know!"

"Talk later Wilson." House said between kisses and Wilson exited very quickly, trying to erase the image he had just seen.

_House said love,_ Wilson thought a small smile spreading across his lips.

* * *

**yay! more house and cameron, this scene is mainly for ShipperCrazed who wanted more HousexCam**

**Things will hopefully heat up now, there is an actually story line now! but i would still like to hear your input so please review and let me know what you think!**


	22. starving

"What else could it be?" Adams said, and Chase and Foreman just shrugged at the woman who was pacing in front of the whiteboard, many symptoms and illnesses listed on it. "What is rule number one of this room?" They all looked round to see a rather flushed House, and an equally flushed Cameron walk into the room, "Ermm, only Cameron gets to make the coffee?" Chase suggested hopefully and House seemed to consider this.

"Actually that's rule number two after that crap you made, seriously, that was disappointing Chase and I'm not just talking about the coffee." Foreman sniggered, turning to Adams,

"Only House gets to write on the board." Adams stiffened, reluctantly handing over the marker. "I wouldn't have to write on the board if you weren't too busy having sex in a broom closet." She snapped.

"You were having sex in a broom closet?" Foreman asked incredulously and Cameron shook her head but she blushed anyway, "Of course not!"

"Yeah, have you seen my leg? Like I'd be able to stand up for that long, it was the exam room actually lots of lying down." He limped over to the board leaving them to wonder if he was telling the truth or not while House looked at what they had already written, shaking his head and clicking his tongue he turned to them.

"This is disappointing: inguinal hernia, hepatitis, ulcers and the list goes on, with the list of symptoms on this board the most likely one is not on here.

"Why?" He turned to them all, and finally it was Adams that replied, "Cancer," she whispered but was cut short by the sound of their pagers going off.

"MOOOOMMMMMMYYY!" The small boy thrashed on the bed, clutching his stomach in pain, sweat dripped off him as his half eaten sandwich lay on the tray and was now being pushed away. "Mommy's here baby," Adams said soothingly to the child while turning to Chase, "morphine stat, the pain could send him into shock at any moment," Her voice was on the urge of breaking but her son needed her to be objective.

"IT HURTS!" The child screamed as Foreman grabbed the necessary drug from the tray as Chase stood there stunned, administering it quickly and the child slumped back onto the bed as the morphine took hold.

Foreman rushed to Adams' side, "We have to get back to the diagnosis," he urged quietly but she shook her head. Chase and Cameron stood back watching the transaction. "He needs me." Foreman shook his head,

"The morphine knocked him out, what he needs is for you to figure this out." Adams took a deep breathe and nodded. It was always worse when a patient was a child, and Cameron couldn't imagine what it would be like to treat your own child.

She abandoned the thought quickly as they made their way back to House.

House was waiting for them all, coffee cup in hand, "Well?" he asked curiously, eyebrows raised and they slumped into chairs, "He was clutching his stomach and screaming, we administered morphine and he's stabilized," Adams said and House noticed that she did not refer to the patient as her son.

"We're missing something, something triggered the attack, your stomach doesn't hurt for no reason and the MRI and CAT scans showed nothing, so come on people what could it be?"

"Environmental?" Chase suggested but Foreman shook his head,

"If it was environmental it would have cleared up now, besides their house is spotless." House raised an eyebrow.

"Forman you dawg, putting Foreman's inside knowledge aside, unfortunately he's right, it must have been something he was doing." He stopped then, looking off into the distance and Cameron recognized the look in his eyes, it made her heart skip. "What was he doing at the time?" He asked looking at Cameron. She shrugged, "Watching TV." House shook his head, looking at the clock and his stomach gave a growl of protest, _wait a minute._ "What was he eating?" He asked suddenly and Adams answered,

"A peanut butter sandwich, but he's not allergic to peanuts," He cut her off turning towards the board. Cameron, Chase and Foreman rested their elbows on the table, waiting for his diagnosis that they knew what was coming.

"He may not be allergic to the peanut butter but he sure is allergic to something. He has celiac disease, and his body can't deal with the gluten. With the drugs we've put into his body he's kidneys have probably shut down." He turned to his eager young doctors, "Foreman, make sure the nurses know he's on a gluten free diet, and start him on the right IV. Chase run the tests and make sure we're on the right track. Adams, you can now go looking for some cancer patients to treat now or you can go do my clinic hours?"

They sat there for a moment letting his diagnosis to sink in as they relaxed, "Why are you all still here?" He asked, they got up and made their way out of the office. Adams lingered at the door way, "Thank you Doctor House. I'm still not doing your clinic hours"

"I was doing my job; now go do yours if you're not going to do the clinic hours." He didn't watch her walk away, he found it difficult to look her in the eyes, it was as though she was inside his head. He pushed the thoughts away, waiting for Wilson to come by any moment, at least House hoped he would, he was starving


	23. lunch

Wilson entered the office to see House bouncing his tennis ball off the wall, catching it in the crook of his cane. "Doctor Adams came to see me earlier." Wilson said, and when House didn't reply he casually walked up to him and snatched the ball away in mid air.

"She wanted some cancer cases," He continued speaking passing the newly snatched ball from hand to hand and House just looked at him,

"Well, she is an oncologist, what else am I going to do with her? Maybe she can dance?" Wilson seemed to know what this meant and settled himself into one House's more comfortable chairs. "You cured her son I take it?"

"Celiac, which when you think about it is rather anti-climatic, speaking of food related diseases I'm hungry." He stood up poking Wilson with his cane, "Come on you owe me."

"I owe you? For what?" Wilson spluttered, still getting up to follow House, making sure he had his wallet with him.

"Because you want the gossip I'm about to tell you," House smiled mischievously and they walked towards the canteen.

"Damn you House." Wilson growled.

* * *

**The shortest chapter ever i'm sorry! **

**please review...they make me happy :)**


	24. The L word

"So," Wilson enquired as House bit into his burger, grabbing a chip of Wilson's plate at the same time, "I asked you if you wanted chips and you said no." Wilson said and House pulled a face,

"You going to smack my hand mommy?" Wilson rolled his eyes; House was a handful, there was no doubt about that but he knew when House wanted to tell him something, he just had to be patient.

"You're not going to ask?" House said.

"About why you were getting it off in the exam room? Did you have it disinfected afterwards?" House rolled his eyes,

"Incase of what? My cooties, oh come on Wilson I know you're dieing to ask, so just ask."

"You said the L word!" Wilson finally squealed, careful not to draw attention from the slowly gathering crowd of hungry personnel. "The L word? What are we five?" House mocked, but he knew the importance of telling Wilson, who was after all his best friend even if he couldn't admit that.

"You love her." He stated simply.

"Shhhh," House hissed, "Jeez can't you keep a secret?" House hung his head ignoring his food for the moment, he found it difficult to put his feelings to words but he felt he had to admit the truth to Wilson "Yes I do, I told her at the bar a few nights ago."

"Wait, is that what the whole hug was about when me and Cuddy came back from the bar?" House nodded and Wilson thought saw the twinges of a smile from House, "House, that's great, I'm happy for you! Although I didn't need to see the display in the exam room."

House bit into his burger, "Oh come on, like you were looking at me." Wilson cocked his head, thinking for a moment, popping a chip into his mouth. "That's true, and I'm eternally greatful that your girlfriend is rather attractive."

"This makes me wonder why she's with me." House whispered, he had finally voiced the one fear that had slowly begun to gnaw at his insides the past six moths. Wilson put his chip down and looked at House and he saw the actual worry in his face and he shuffled in his seat. "Well, errr, because you're so hot?"

"Well I'm flattered you noticed," House laughed and Wilson became serious.

"Well she's put up with you for the past six months so I don't think you can be doing too badly, you can always ask her?"

"Are you mad?" House stood up, popping the last bit of his burger into his mouth and shaking his head sadly at Wilson, "You've been married three times and women still baffle you. It's sad." House limped off leaving Wilson to eat the rest of his food completely confused.

* * *

**another one! i think about four more chapters and then this will be finished! I already have plans for another fan fic...maybe to do with their kid...anyway enjoy!**


	25. I'm sorry

"He vomited blood." Foreman said and House sighed, this was not the way to be greeted after a good lunch, especially when the lunch had been free. "Who?" House asked as Cameron walked in, House went over to her and kissed her softly, he pulled apart winking at her and giving his attention back to Foreman, unaware of the effect the kiss had on Cameron.

"Jasmine's son Jake, he vomited blood about half an hour ago,"

"He tested positive for Celiac and he's regaining kidney functions but he still has severe stomach cramps." Chase said looking at the chart in front of him as Adams walked in. "I thought he was cured."

"That's what happens sometimes," House grunted, turning to the whiteboard, "I need you to go run a test," Foreman, Chase and Cameron walked to the door waiting for him to tell them what test to run, but House stopped them. "Did I mention names? Adams, I need you, seeing as you're the only oncologist in the room." Nobody moved at House's less than tactful diagnosis.

"No." She said.

"No? It wasn't a question." He growled, leaning on his cane.

"He doesn't have cancer. I would have known that." She crossed her arms across her chest. House turned to Cameron. "Go do the test, stomach cancer is our most likely bet, but check his lymph glands and lungs. Go and see Wilson, I want an oncologist that can do their job." Cameron gave Adams a quick look, trying to give a mental message, _I'm sorry._ Foreman went to stand by Adams and House noticed the way his hang lingered near her side.

"I was not asking for your medical opinion, I was telling you to do your job."  
"House," Forman began.

"No, her son has cancer, and while it's tragic her medical obligation is to the _patient._ Wait for the results from Cameron and then you can go to Wilson as well and you can do your job under his supervision." He shuffled out the room leaving Adams gritting her teeth, anger bubbling over, she was vaguely aware of Eric's arms wrapped around her.

xxxxxxxxxx

The pathology lab was dark and cool, the sounds of the machines were reassuring and Adams took a deep breathe, walking up behind Cameron. Adams took this moment to study the young doctor, she beautiful there was no doubt about it, with her tall thin frame and long auburn hair, her personality was sweet and reassuring and Adams knew that she cared about all her patients.

It also confused Adams as to what she was doing with someone as manipulative and as bitter as House, _who is hot in a angry I do-what-ever-I-want way_ her brain whispered to her but she pushed the thought away, she liked Eric a lot, he was there for her and besides her son needed her to be objective.

She coughed lightly and Cameron turned around, her green eyes wide with shock and for a second Adams was reminded of her son's eyes. "You startled me there."

"I'm sorry," Adams whispered walking closer looking at the machine.

"It should be a few minuets." Cameron wanted so desperately to avoid the woman now, not just the situation with her son, but also the tension with House. She hated feeling this way with a colleague; even after she had slept with Chase it hadn't been awkward. "Can I ask you a personnel question Cameron?"

"Is this as to why I'm with House?" Cameron asked quietly, smiling.

"How did you know?"

Cameron shrugged, "Most people ask me, they can't believe that I'm with him. He's angry, bitter, and sarcastic and I love him. I can't really explain it, it's just something inside of me that's happy when I'm with him." It was the first time Cameron and spoken these words out loud.

Adams shook her head in disbelief, "He makes me angry, angry that he was right about Jake's celiac, and I should have diagnosed that. The way he tells patients what's wrong just-" The anger over whelmed her and she banged a fist down on the cool metal surface of the counter. Cameron sighed, "He doesn't believe in lying, because he believes the patients do that enough, if this case was about anyone else you'd be in a bit of disbelief, but you wouldn't be angry with him."

Adams stiffened, "That he's like this with all his patients is wrong enough, that he does it to a colleague?"

"On our first date he brought up my dead husband," Cameron said sadly, thankful that the machine had finished processing the results. She reached in with a shaking hand and read it twice before turning to the woman.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Adams broke down, grabbing the paper from her. "No no no no no…" she moaned and Cameron was afraid she'd collapse, but she ran out the room instead, leaving Cameron to pick up the piece of paper as it fell to the floor, the results of the test stared back at her angrily, as if mocking her : POSITIVE.

Her son had cancer.


	26. oh crap

It was later that night and House and Cameron had not been able to see each other for the rest of the day, Cameron had clinic duty to attend to, even promising to do a few of his hours if he made her dinner that night. House however had been called into Cuddy's office to give a medical opinion on a high profile case, and to explain once again his attitude, this time on Doctor Adam's son's situation.

Wilson had now taken over the case with Adams acting under him, but it was unlikely the child had a month left to live, something he had not divulged with the rest of his team, as even the thought of that woman made him want to hit something with his cane.

The door knocked and House called out, "It's open!"

"You know it's still polite to open the door to people," Cameron yelled back laughing, making her way to the kitchen she kissed him lightly on the lips before spinning around, "You like my outfit?"

"Can I just jump you now?" House replied, her plain black trousers clung to her long legs while the curves of her waist were accentuated in a red corset, lots of string keeping it together. "Depends on whether or not you've chosen which takeout menus were having dinner from." House just stared at her, "I'll take that as a no."

"How do you know I can't cook?" Cameron pulled a face tapping him lightly on the nose, "I've spoken to Wilson, that's how I know." She smiled, but it was strained and House looked at her intently, "Allison," he whispered, and she knew he could tell there was something wrong, in the six months they had been together she could count the amount of time he had called her Allison on one hand. "What's wrong?" He closed the gap between them, looking down at her and she struggled to remain in control.

"I spoke to Adams today,"  
"Crap." House said and Cameron stood back in shock.

"You knew! A month is all he's got left House, after I told her the results, I went to Wilson to see him hugging her as she cried her eyes out. Why did you make me do the tests?" The sudden question caught him off guard and he rubbed his face with his free hand. "Because you were the logical choice, Foreman is dating her and Chase would have found it equally as hard."

"And what, you thought I'd be cold? That I'd find it easier to tell her?" She had no idea where this sudden anger came from and it shocked her, House tried to reach out to her but she stood further away. Whatever he wanted to say she wanted to see him say it, wanted to see his reaction.

"I told you to take the tests because I knew that you would be sympathetic, you'd try and put yourself in her shoes, feel what she's feeling. It's one of the reasons I love you so god damned much, and you have no idea how hard it is to say that." He looked her in the eye, aware of the pain that was beginning to shoot up his leg but he needed to say this to her. "Even so, I knew you'd be able to tell her, when crunch came to crunch you would." Cameron's face softened, "I know it's hard for you to say that." The question was now forgotten, their conversation steered towards their relationship, and neither of them had spoken about it before, taking the relationship as it came.

House shook his head, "You can't. I… damn it. After Stacy left I swore to myself I would never let anyone in again, ever. Then you came along and you worm your way in."

"I figured it would be more subtle than banging you over the head with your own cane," she whispered, and he smiled,

"Good, because after Wilson sawed my last one in half this is the only one I have left." He winced as pain shot up his leg and he dry swallowed two vicodin. "Why are you with me?" He asked her, and she smiled still keeping her distance, "Purely for the motorbike."

When he didn't smile she shrugged, "Because I feel something when I'm with you, my heart races and logic takes a backseat. You were wrong when I said I wanted to fix you, I'm interested in who you are now, not what you _could _be."

"I'm a sarcastic, sadistic bastard who manages to hurt anyone I come into contact with, that's who I am now." She closed the gap between them, looking into his eyes, so close to him. "Yes, but you're forgetting what you are."

He cocked his head to the side, "What am I?"

"Mine." His mind suddenly went into overdrive as his heart let of fireworks. He managed to keep his face straight; even now he found it hard to be straight with her. "If I'm yours you have to take care of me. You can order dinner."

"You're paying though." She said, poking him in the ribs as they made their way into the main room, sitting down. "Why?" He asked innocently and she poked him once more in the ribs.

"Because you're really going to want to see what I'm wearing under this outfit," she teased and his mouth hung open a little bit. "My wallet is on the side."

xxxxxxx

What remained of their Chinese take out lay in front of them as they watched TV, Cameron lay nestled into his shoulder with her eyes closed breathing deeply. Their conversation had been strained afterwards, each unsure how to react after their conversation.

It had overwhelmed him slightly, he had never cared when people were at the highest points in their emotions, because it made his job harder, tell someone they were dying and the tears made it difficult to get much needed information from them. With Cameron it was different; he wanted her to be happy, to know how he felt about her, obviously not because he wanted information but because the thought of her knowing, made it easier to show his affections, made him want to protect her. It scared him slightly.

"Greg, are you okay?" He looked down to see Cameron looking up at him, her bleary eyes filled with love. "I'm fine, just waiting for the OC to start then I will be ecstatic." "Can you actually get that happy?" She laughed and he shrugged,

"I'm beginning to think I can be." Kissing him on the cheek standing up, yawning, "You're making me miss the OC!" He said as she held a hand out to him.

"Well you wanted to see what was under this outfit."

"Oooooo," he let her lead him to the bedroom.


	27. move in

Hours later, their limbs entangled they both sighed with contentment, "I wish I didn't have to get up early tomorrow," she whispered, running her long fingers over his chest. "Why do you again?" He asked, becoming distracted by the movements of her fingers. "Laundry, I'm slowly running out of food, I have an egg left at the bottom of the fridge, that's it and I think my mom has left about a hundred messages on my answer machine."

"Well, seeing as I like kidnapping you on a nightly basis, and you can cook better than me there seems to be simple solution to this." She propped her head up on her elbow, her heart pounding in her ears and he stared at her intently, blue eyes melting her. "Move in with me Allison," he whispered, pulling her down to him kissing her gently running a hand down her cheek, breaking apart she was beaming at him, her eyes alight.

"Yes, but you have to pay for the key to be cut." She grinned, leaning in to kiss him again.

_You're a very lucky man Gregory House _he thought, for the first time truly happy, thinking of the future he and Cameron could have together.


	28. Authors note

**Author's note.**

And so that wraps up this story. I've run out of ideas for it, and have already started on my next fan-fiction.

Keep an eye out for it I may update the first chapter tonight (Should be called Reflections), it'll be about their child and what happens, thank you for all the kind reviews on this story and I hope you enjoy the next one.


End file.
